1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-supporting funnel assembly and drip catcher for selective applications in which a user desires to free both the user's hands from holding the funnel in position and desires to prevent spillage of the funnelled fluid during and after use.
2. Description of Prior Art
Using a funnel can be a messy, wasteful, environmentally polluting, and sometimes annoying, experience. Anyone ever having filled an engine crankcase with oil can point to numerous disadvantages associated with using an ordinary funnel. Funnels require at least one hand to hold them in an upright position for its mouth to accept the oil. Moreover, a user is tempted to lay an ordinary funnel in contact with internal engine components, which tends to block the exit of the funnel, so that upon pouring the oil into the funnel, the oil tends to back up and upon reaching a certain level within the funnel mouth, suddenly causes the funnel to tip, dumping oil over the outer surface of the crankcase. Eventually this oil will either spill onto the ground or burn off the engine contributing to environmental pollution. Moreover, the contact of the funnel tip with the internal components of the engine risks debris entering the crankcase and potentially harming the engine. Hence, a need exists for a stable funnel which can be used to prevent spillage of a motor fluid and avoid contact of the spout with the vehicle.
Furthermore, in the segment of the automotive service industry catering quick lubrication and oil changes to the consumer, speed is of the essence. Freedom by a mechanic to move about and perform multiple services on one or more vehicles saves time, and ultimately money, for such a business. Therefore, a need exists for a quick-fill and hands-free funnel which will securely remain in place over a fill port.
Moreover, the automotive service industry is faced with the costs of disposing environmental pollutants and protecting the environment from spillage. These costs may include disposal of clean-up material or waste oil. Therefore, saving these costs may be accomplished by avoiding clean-up and using less motor fluids. Therefore, a need exists for a funnel which can be stored on a drip catcher whereby the un-used oil can be saved and waste disposal limited.
Despite the existence of these needs, the prior art fails to address them. U.S. Pat. No. 685,607 issued Oct. 29, 1901 to J. R. & M. P. Hoffman describes a funnel holder for supporting funnels over cask bung-holes, made up of a support, preferably in the shape of a ring, from which depend clamping-arms and rests. The clamping-arms are preferably made of spring steel. The arms bend outwardly from lower inwardly-bent ends to form hooks adapted to engage the walls of a bung-hole. However, the '607 invention teaches away from the intended purposes of the present invention. First, the range of different size bung-hole walls accommodated by the '607 invention is limited to the range of resilience of the spring metal, and multiple sizes of clamping arms and supports are necessary to accommodate various size holes. Also, spring metal is an inappropriate material for use with an engine fill port because of the dangers of metal debris entering the crankcase. Moreover, the support is independent of the funnel, which causes the funnel to balance freely on the support. In the event that the frame is positioned over a hole not positioned in a horizontal plane, the frame causes the funnel to improperly seat on the frame, or be improperly positioned over the hole, which may result in spillage.
Although U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,180 issued Jan. 31, 1995 to Wittman describes a spill inhibiting funnel, it has stepped fins and blades extending from the outer and inner surfaces of a tapered funnel body. The fins allow the funnel to be variably positioned with respect to a receiving container's opening to prevent spills. The stepped blades allow a pouring container to be securely placed inside the funnel and remain there in an inverted position. However, the described structure is unrelated to the present invention.
Other inventions have the disadvantage of requiring a generally flat surface for their use. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 556,055 issued Mar. 10, 1896 to Haslewood describes a funnel holder having a frame for the insertion of a container, furnished with two or more legs projecting upward from a weighted base, which legs terminate in a light frame suitable for supporting a funnel. The invention is designated for use as "a spare hand"; however, the base is intended for a flat surface on which both the container and the funnel holder must rest. Similar problems accompany the invention described by U.S. Pat. No. 944,914 issued Dec. 28, 1909 to Rugg, a funnel with a simple fixed-support attached thereto.
Other funnels used in conjunction with motor fluids are also described in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,497,048 issued Jun. 10, 1924 to Vodoz describes a folding funnel and strainer associated with a radiator filler cap. U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,017 issued Dec. 6, 1988 to Panasewicz et al. describes a combination funnel and drip catcher for storage of the funnel. The funnel and drip catcher are separate components which engage a wall mount. The funnel mouth is capable of accepting and puncturing a can of automotive fluid for use. However, no features for free-standing support of the funnel are described. U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,746 issued Jan. 30, 1990 to Desjardins describes a covered storage funnel for retaining an oil and gasoline mixture and dispensing it into a engine or tank, engaging the fill port by a plate and washer assembly. Great Britain Patent Specification No. 1,223,996 published Mar. 3, 1971 describes a flexible funnel which snaps onto an oil can. However, each of these funnels attempt to fulfill purposes, and describe structures, unrelated to the present invention.
Finally, other funnels designed for use in specific applications are found in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,654 issued Nov. 30, 1993 to Larsen describes a dosing apparatus for providing an accurate filling weight of a flowable food product. French Brevet D'Invention No. 1,277,502 dated Mar. 28, 1962 describes a funnel used for filling milk containers. French Brevet D'Invention No. 1,327,893 dated Sep. 6, 1963 describes a funnel adapted to attach to a container and having a removable filter. Again, each of these funnels attempt to fulfill purposes, and describe structures, unrelated to the present invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.